Now or Never Oneshots
by Cinnamint Kitty
Summary: A bunch of oneshots that take place before Now or Never. These oneshots deal with Bella being a single mom. To understand, I don't think you need to read my fanfic, Now or Never. Bella's POV.
1. Birth of a Cullen

**A/N:**_Hi everyone! Welcome new and old readers also! So, I was bored and didn't feel like updating any of my stories so I decided that when I'm bored or can't think of anything, I'll write a oneshot. _

_These oneshots take place from the day Hope was born til a week before Hope decides to go searching for her father. The oneshots will be in Bella's POV. I don't have a lot of experience writing in first person so you'll just have to bear with me. Please review!_

* * *

**Birth of a Cullen**

_**Bella's POV**_

The pain was becoming unbearable as I lied upon the bed in the delivery room. I was going through labor and I was all alone, except for Renee being present but I didn't want her there.

I wanted Edward.

My husband.

My best friend.

My soul mate.

However, he wasn't here today. I hadn't seen him in two months and he doesn't even know that I was pregnant.

"Push, Bella," I heard Renee order. She was really helpful through my pregnancy. After a month she had stopped pushing for adoption.

God, please let me live through this.

I could hear myself screaming in pain. I needed Edward. I'd even settle for Emmett right about now. Stupid, shiny Volvo owner…

I could feel the sweat and tears pour down my face. I'm happy that I'm bringing my child into the world but who knows what'll happen? I'm delivering four months early. Obviously, my daughter doesn't want to be full term.

Oh no… more pain.

There's the screaming again. I'm surprised no one is deaf by now.

"Bella, honey," Renee said, "Just a few more pushes."

I pushed as hard as I could and the whole time, I hoped and prayed that I would get to see my child grow up and that someday Edward would get to meet his daughter.

"The head is crowning," the doctor murmured. Oh how I wanted to kick him in the face right now. He kept saying he knew how it felt but how is that possible? He's a freakin' male –

Ow!

This baby better be a perfect little angel. Nearly forty-eight hours of labor is enough pain for a lifetime.

I heard the crying of my daughter fill the room and I couldn't help but wonder if I was ever going to get to hold her. I wanted to hold my child before she was placed into the incubator for three or four months without any contact.

"Please," I begged as I watched her get cleaned up. "Can I hold her?"

Beside me, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Renee shoot me a look like I was crazy. I know my touch could kill her but I also know that if she sensed her mother that she could survive. I read baby books on premature labor. I'm very well educated now on the subject.

The doctor and nurses didn't seem to respond to my question but within five minutes, my child was placed inside my arms in a pink blanket. She was already hooked up to oxygen. Her lungs were definitely too small to allow her to breathe on her own.

I smiled down at my daughter, the child I had created with Edward six months ago. She was, in everyway, perfect. "Welcome to the world, Hope Elizabeth Cullen," I cooed to her. I didn't want to let her go and I wished that Edward was here to share this lovely moment with me.

Luckily for me, I had Jacob here. But it would've been better. Much better to have the whole Cullen coven with me. I sighed to myself when the doctor took Hope from me and placed her in her incubator. I could feel a lone tear slide down my face as I watched my child leave from my eye sight.

I looked down at my ring on my left ring finger. It had belonged to Edward's mother, Elizabeth Masen. But now it was mine. I missed him and the others terribly.

Edward, where are you?


	2. Words and Steps

**A/N:**_Thank you to all who reviewed last oneshot:_

_**alittlelate, this-is-such-a-drag, Kyan'sPrincess, neo dreamer, Rainy Day In The Pines, and snookiepooh94.**_

_Also, I should be updating Now or Never later tonight or tomorrow. So until then, enjoy!_

* * *

**Words and Steps**

I watched with excitement as my daughter pushed herself up from the floor. It was amazing that she was actually trying to walk.

"That's right, Hope," I cooed at my little girl. I laughed when Hope giggled and dribbled. She was the light of my life and the only real thing I had that even came remotely close to reminding me of my Edward.

I missed Edward and his family terribly. I still believe that he'll come for me and Hope. I just hope that he'll accept her. "Mom!" I called out for my mother with excitement. Hope had let go of the coffee table and was heading in my direction.

Renee and Phil came running from the kitchen to see Hope walking. "I'll go get the baby book for you, Bella," Phil offered before walking upstairs to the nursery.

Hope was getting closer and closer now but the smile that I wore upon my face soon vanished when I realized where Hope Elizabeth Cullen was heading. She had no intention of coming to me.

Instead, she was more fascinated in her toy screwdriver and a rag that sat by the recliner. I sighed and met eyes with Renee's. "She doesn't even want to come to me," I said as I fell back onto the sofa. Renee sat down beside me and together we watched Hope.

Since she was old enough to pick up objects, she had found a fascination with any tool related thing. Seeing her with tools and cars only seemed to remind me of the Cullen family. I knew that she'd fit in perfectly and I could already picture her outside with Emmett working on my beat up red truck.

"You're a wonderful mother, Bella," Renee told me as she patted my knee. "I didn't think you could raise her honestly and I told you that from the very beginning but you're absolutely wonderful with her. It's obvious that you two adore one another. Just watch. You two will end up being the best friends."

I sighed and smiled as I watched Hope hit her screw driver against a toy tool kit. I hoped that Renee was right. Hope was my everything and if I couldn't have Edward, I was glad that I had my daughter.

"Thanks, Mom," I said. Renee looked over at me and asked, "For what?" She seemed shocked by my question.

"For not making me give her up," I replied. I was extremely thankful for it and I had never told Renee thank you. I think I was long overdue.

Renee pulled me into a hug and it sounded like it she was on the verge of tears. "You're welcome, Sweetheart." I pulled out of the hug and smiled.

"Ma…Ma…" A little voice called up to me.

I looked down and Hope was standing by the coffee table, smiling. "Mama."

Her very first word.

My smiled brightly and scooped Hope up into my arms. I sat back down with her in my lap. She couldn't stop saying Mama and I was glad she didn't. I loved the word. I loved being called Mama.

_One more year_, I thought to myself. _If he doesn't find me in one more year, it's over._


	3. Troublemaker

**A/N: **_Thanks to all those who reviewed the last oneshot:_

_**this-is-such-a-drag, leechlover2, and snookiepooh94. **_

_This chapter was inspired by one of the chapters in Now or Never. If you've read it, once you read this chapter, you'll realize which chapter I'm talking about. Now please review! I want at least 5 for this oneshot!  
_

* * *

**Troublemaker**

I watched intently as Hope shared a dance with Jacob. My baby was a toddler now and she looked so happy as she stood on top of Jacob's feet.

"Bella," A familiar voice said behind me.

I turned around and smiled. There stood Emily and Sam with large smiles plastered upon their faces. They ought to be happy anyway. It was their wedding day.

Still smiling, Emily leaned forward and pulled me into a tight hug. "We want to thank you for coming," Emily told me. "Sam kept telling me you weren't going to make it but I believed you would. You always come through for us, Bella." It was nice that Emily thought so highly of me and Hope.

"It was no problem at all," I told the two. They smiled once more before turning away.

I turned back just in time to see Claire, Hope, Jacob and Quil walking in my direction. Claire and Hope had grown quite attached to one another, considering the two year age difference. Quil and Jacob flashed their mischievous (and wolfy) smiles in my direction. "What can I do for you two gentlemen?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow in their direction.

"They wanna take us to get ice cream, Mommy!" Hope exclaimed in excitement.

My eyes widened to humor my child and with the same tone of voice I asked, "They do?!" Hope and Claire both nodded enthusiastically.

"Would you like to come with us, Bella?" Four-year-old Claire asked. I tapped my finger lightly against my chin as if I was in deep thought. I had to hold in my laughter when I saw Hope and Claire squirming in the places they stood. However, Jake and Quil were already lost causes. They were practically rolling along the floor in hysterics.

"I'd love to," I finally told the two girls. I laughed as the two jumped up and down in excitement. They each clasped on to my hand before pulling me out of the reception hall and to the parking lot. "So whose car are we taking?"

"Mine," Quil said as the two werewolf troublemakers came running by me and the girls. Hope glared as she watched Jacob open the car door for her. She stomped her foot down and crossed her arms. My eyes widened. I knew what was coming. A huge tamper tantrum.

"No!" Hope cried out as Quil helped put Claire into her car seat. "I'm a big girl now! I wanna open it!" Jacob nodded and slowly shut the door. I smirked and climbed up front in the middle of Quil's vehicle.

Just my luck. I was the one stuck in between two unusually tall men who both felt like the sun!

I watched as Hope grabbed hold of the handle and my eyes widened again, but this time in horror. "Oh no," I groaned. Jacob laughed as Quil rushed over to Hope. Hope giggled once she realized that she had pulled the car door completely off the side of the vehicle.

"Oops," Hope said innocently. "Sorry, Uncle Quil."

"My… my…" Quil stammered. "My car! Stupid vampire child!"

I gasped as soon as I saw Hope's lip pucker out. Jacob bent down and took Hope into his arms to comfort her. I shot a glare at Quil who was busy apologizing to my daughter.

"Not good," Claire muttered from the back. I glanced at her and saw her shaking her head. Sometimes she was just too smart for a four-year-old.

I shook my head much like Claire was doing. "No," I replied to her. "Not good at all."


	4. Filthy Pink Dress

**A/N: **_I'm not really sure how I feel about this chapter. It's A LOT like the flashback in Chapter 17 (19) - The Long Night. I did add some things, like Bella's feelings for Jacob. I almost added the engagement party but I decided not to. _

_Thanks to my reviewers last chapter:  
**snookiepooh94, Rainy Day In The Pines, neo dreamer, and InkedLoser** _

_This is to tie you over until I can get the next chapter of Now or Never out. Enjoy!_

* * *

** Filthy Pink Dress**

I watched closely as Hope stared out the window, gazing into the rain. It was coming down harder than I have ever seen since coming to Forks. If I had been driving, I wouldn't have been able to see the road.

"Mama!" Hope called out to me. She turned her body so she was slightly looking at me. "It's stopping!" She was so happy that we could head to La Push now.

To humor my child, I walked over and sat down beside her. Together, we watched as the rain slowed. "Can we go to Uncle Jacob's noooooooooooow?" my daughter whined, the smile never leaving her pretty little face. I nodded and grabbed my car keys from the hook by the door.

"Yippee!" Hope practically shouted as she stood, threw open the front door and then ran outside to the car. I peaked out the door to make sure she was alright before scribbling a note for Charlie.

_Charlie,_

_Gone to Jacob's before the engagement party. See you at  
Bella Italia at seven. Please bring a spare dress for Hope. I have  
a feeling that her pink one won't stay clean for long. Drive safe  
and remember… SEVEN! _

_Love,  
Bella and Hope_

I placed the note on the fridge before exiting the Swan residence and locking the door behind me.

Upon seeing me, Hope began to bounce with excitement in her spot. Once I reached the van, I opened the back door and placed Hope into her car seat. As soon as she was situated, I got into the driver seat but not before glancing back at Hope through my rear view mirror. She swung her legs back and forth with excitement. She loved going to La Push almost as much as I did.

* * *

As soon as Jacob's house came into view, my daughter had already unbuckled herself and jumped up and down. "Hope Elizabeth!" I scolded. I shot her a look through the rear view mirror. She took a seat next to me. Her feet swung more as the Black household became even more noticeable.

I put the car in park right as Hope flung open the door to the van. I smiled and could feel myself blushing as I saw the gorgeous tan man walk out of the house. I climbed out of the van as Jacob approached me with a huge grin.

We met each other half way and before I could even get out as much as a hello, Jacob Black had pulled me into a kiss. His scent and the feel of his lips made me dizzy. I remembered feeling this way with Edward a few years ago but the way Jacob made me feel… it was unbelievable. I knew that if we ever separated, it would be my choice.

Caught in the moment with my Jacob, I didn't realize what Hope was about to do. "Hey, Mom!" Hope called out to me. Jacob and I both turned to look at Hope. My eyes widened in horror. "Watch this!"

Jacob's eyes widened but I could tell that he was trying hard not to laugh. I blushed even more, clearly from embarrassment. Hope was running toward a huge puddle.

"Oh, God," I groaned and covered my hand to hide my reddening face. "Hope, please don't get—" But my plea was too late. Before I could even finish what I was going to say, Hope had jumped in to the puddle and her pink dress that she was supposed to wear to my engagement party tonight was completely ruined.

I turned my attention to Jacob and glowered at him. He was laughing like a complete idiot!

"Are you sure she's the daughter of a leech?" Jacob asked me through laughs. "She's too dirty for that."

I couldn't help but laugh at Jacob's stab at Edward. "She's just been around you too much," I continued to laugh. My daughter smiled widely with pride. She was definitely somehow related to the pack.


	5. I Do Not

**A/N: **_Wow. I didn't think this little oneshot would be this long but I love it. I think it's my favorite so far. _

_Thanks to my reviewers from last chapter:  
**Rainy Day In The Pines, snookiepooh94, and neo dreamer.** _

_I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Be sure to review!_

* * *

**I Do… Not**

I stretched in my bed and groaned as my annoying alarm clock rang. "Shut up," I grunted as I pulled my pillow over my head. I probably lied like that for nearly ten minutes before I heard laughter from my doorway.

I peaked out from underneath my pillow and saw Emily and Angela standing there. Emily had her hand covering her mouth to hide her laughter but Angela didn't care. She was letting it all out. I glared at her and covered my head back up again.

"Oh no you don't!" Angela cried out as she tugged the blankets off of my body. I shivered at the sudden wave of cold air. "Time to get up! We've got a lot of things to do today!"

I rolled my eyes and sat up. It'd be forever before I was actually awake.

How can anyone be so happy at --?

I looked over at my clock and I was sure that my eyes were popping out of my head.

6:30?!

I looked over at Angela and Emily. Both were grinning like idiots. Who gets up at 6:30 in the morning?

Oh wait…

Emily Uley and Angela Call.

Thank god Alice wasn't here or I'd be jumping off the tallest building.

"And where might I ask are the kids?" I asked as I pulled myself out of the bed.

"Stephanie and Melanie are with Billy," Emily replied.

Good luck to you, Billy Black.

"And Brea and Gabi are with Embry," Angela answered.

Hope Embry doesn't kill them today…

"Jacob has Hope incase you're wondering," I heard Emily say as I pulled out a pair of jeans. I nodded and proceeded in put on a button up denim shirt. Couldn't let Alice have one of her visions and see me messing up my hair do.

I rolled my eyes and then burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" Angela snapped. I looked over at my friend and started laughing harder. "She's lost it!"

I shook my head and hand, trying to signal that I was completely one hundred percent sane. "I was just thinking about Alice Cullen," I replied through laughter. "I miss her and all but I think I can only handle you two Nazis for the day." My remark seemed to cause both Angela and Emily to erupt in laughter also.

* * *

I had to admit. Life seemed to be going pretty well for me. Hope was ecstatic that she was getting a father, even if he was only going to be her stepfather. I had been promoted at work...

Life couldn't be better… right?

That's what I've been asking myself for the past two months and now here I was at the salon questioning it again.

I loved Jacob Black. I really did but was it possible that I could – maybe – just love Edward a little bit more? It seemed like it was just yesterday that Alice, Rosalie and I were at this very same salon preparing for my first wedding while everyone else was at home making arrangements for when the time came to change me.

"Bella?" I heard Angela call out. I looked over at her. Both she and Emily wore concerned expressions. I chewed on the inside of my cheek since I couldn't chew on my fingernails. "Are you alright?"

No, I'm not alright.

Yet I found myself nodding anyway. Why couldn't I just come out and say it? I still loved my first husband but of course, the ones who didn't know he was a vampire, thought he was dead.

But to the ones who did know… I was basically committing a federal crime by saying he actually _was_ dead. Fraud! I was a medical student committing fraud!

I smirked to myself hoping that neither one of my friends heard me.

If only Edward could see me now.

Lost deep in thought, I didn't even see who walked in to the salon. "Bella?"

I cringed, hoping that it really wasn't who I thought it was. I looked over at the door.

Great. Just my luck! I'm sitting here battling my feelings and in walk Jessica and Lauren. Somebody please just shoot me now.

"Angela?" Jessica called out as she and Lauren approached. "What are you two doing here?"

Please lie, Ang. Please just lie for once!

"Bella's getting married," Angela replied.

Angela!

I smiled faintly when I felt two sets of eyes on me. Jessica looked hurt. Probably because I didn't invite her. Lauren looked… well, I can't really describe how she looked. She's probably just pissed off at me since she's a bitter hag that no guy wants.

"And you didn't invite us?" Jessica asked. I shook my head.

That's good, Bella. Saying less is the best way to go.

"Why not?"

I sighed. So much for saying less. Jessica was always the one to ask questions when you didn't want to discuss something. It was only a matter of time before Lauren attempted to hurt my feelings.

"Because," I began, thinking of how to word things. I'll just be like Angela! Tell the truth! "Because we aren't friends, Jessica."

I wish I would've had a camera to show Jessica's face to Jacob and even Edward… if I ever ran in to him again. They would be laughing so hard to see Jessica actually speechless.

"So," Lauren finally said. "I see you're moving on from loser to loser."

"Jacob isn't a loser," I spat. I could feel my blood boiling. How dare she talk that way about Jacob!

"Then what does that make Edward?" Lauren hissed.

"Edward is _dead_."

Dead to me at least.

I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes and I mentally urged them to stay put. If my makeup ran, I was a dead woman.

"I heard he committed suicide," Lauren said. "Couldn't handle you or the baby?"

"It was a car accident, you bitch," I snapped. Angela and Emily obviously noticed the tears building and thankfully, they came to my defense.

"Listen, Jess," Angela said. "You and Lauren should get out of here."

Jessica nodded and turned away with Lauren. "Oh and Jessica?" Angela called out after her.

Jessica and Lauren turned back around to look at Angela. "We're not friends anymore either."

Score one for Angela Call!

"I'm sorry but I don't want to hang around with two people who get high off of watching someone else in pain."

* * *

I pulled my veil down over my face as I waited for Charlie's arrival and my heart all day has felt like it would burst at any moment. I still hadn't made up my decision whether or not I would go through with this wedding. It would break Jacob's heart to know that I couldn't marry him but he promised to be my best friend forever and he's a man – I mean, werewolf – of his word.

"Knock, knock," Charlie said as he knocked on the side of the door and walked in. I turned to face him, smiling with uncertainty. "Is everything alright, Bells?"

I nodded then shook my head no. I felt the tears well up for the second time today.

"I don't think I can do this," I murmured. "I love Jake, Dad. I really do but a lot of me still loves Edward and I don't know if going through this wedding is the right thing. I don't want to marry Jacob if I can't love him completely."

Charlie sighed and wrapped his arms around me in a hug. I fought harder to control myself. "You'll do the right thing, Bella," Charlie told me. "Jacob loves you and Hope and he'll love the new baby too. I know that he'll stick by you through your pregnancy even if you call this wedding off right now."

My heart was beating a lot faster now as I stared at Jacob while Charlie walked me to him and the preacher. I was still undecided and in less than a half an hour, I could possibly be Missus Bella Black.

What the hell is wrong with me?

I shifted my eyes around the beach and couldn't help realizing just how perfect everything was.

The sun was shining.

My dress swayed in the wind and even Hope stood eagerly in her white flower girl dress with a pink ribbon in her hair.

However, something was missing.

It should be Edward I was married to. Not Jacob.

But I couldn't really put my best friend – my personal sunshine – through such pain could I?

Jacob was there for me even when distance separated us and I was completely distraught over Edward. He had mended the broken pieces for the second time. He was Hope's godfather and she adored him.

Was this really what I wanted?

I sighed to myself, going back and forth between yes and no a million times before even reaching the alter.

I flashed a hesitant grin at Angela and wanted to laugh. Angela and Embry kept sending gazes towards one another. I tried not to let it bother me. I wanted to be happy just like them.

So why couldn't I?

Another sigh escaped my lipstick covered lips.

There was always that possibility that Jacob could imprint and then leave.

I stopped walking and Charlie looked at me. His eyes asked the question.

Was I backing out?

I was so close to Jacob and what was worse was that everyone was staring at me. I began walking again until I saw Hope's face. She looked as if she was on the brink of crying.

I finally reached the alter and the preacher began talking but I couldn't even focus. My mind found itself drifting to memories of Edward. There was always a chance –

No! If he was coming back, he would've by now.

I looked up into Jacob's large dark eyes. Those eyes I used to be able to just get lost in and he loved me more than anything.

In his eyes, I could see the love but I could also see the sorrow and concern. I took a deep breath.

"Stop," I murmured.

My eyes widened and I gasped.

Was that really my own voice?

That's when I knew who I really wanted to be with.

Even if I turned bitter with waiting for Edward, I didn't care because I, Bella Swan, was hopelessly in love with a vampire.

For months I had been trying to convince myself that Jacob truly had my heart but it just took a little longer to realize who did.

"I –" I stopped with hesitation and bit down on my lip. "I can't do this, Jacob." The tears I had been holding in finally began to run. "I'm still in love with Edward."

I turned and left. I could hear the gasps and whispers coming from the very few guests. I even thought I heard Hope crying.

I knew for a while that I would hate myself and what I had done but I knew that Jacob would forgive me… eventually.

But I couldn't marry another man.

Not if there was a chance that Edward would return.


	6. Hating Gravity

_So this little oneshot was inspired by the movie A Walk to Remember starring Mandy Moore and Shane West. Anyway, if you've seen it, there's a part where Jamie is in the hospital talking to her father about the past. How she wanted to fly and her father made her get down off the roof. Well, this oneshot was kinda based off of it. This piece will also explain just what kind of girl Hope is, if you haven't guessed it from the whole car door incident at Sam and Emily's wedding._

_Anyway, enough of my rambling. Thanks to my reviewers last chapter:  
**EdwardCullen-CedricDiggoryluv, this-is-such-a-drag, topaz addiction, gandkforev899, Queen of Atlantis, snookiepooh94, and barbiedoll123.**_

* * *

**Hating Gravity**

It was six months ago that I lost my baby that I was supposed to have with Jacob. Her name as supposed to be Cheyenne.

Luckily for me though, Jacob remained my friend even after losing the baby and me calling off our wedding. He said he understood why I couldn't marry him and I knew that he was telling the truth. Someday Jacob would imprint and leave me with my daughter then I'd be alone again. It was only a matter of time before one of us called it off, even though I knew that Jacob wouldn't have. He loved me too much.

Now I was back in Washington for the Fourth of July with Hope and I knew that something exciting would happen soon since Quil and Embry were nearby. I laughed as I kept an eye on the horizon. I could hear the sound of the waves hitting the shores of First Beach. I was so dazed that I didn't even hear somebody approach me.

"Bella," he said. I turned around and gazed at him. Jacob appeared to out of breath. It was hard to imagine that someone so fit could run out of breath but then I realized something. For Jacob to be out of breath, he had to have been running very fast.

I searched his gaze and noticed that he hadn't just been running to see me. Something was terribly wrong. There have only been two other times where Jacob Black appeared to be this worried. Our wedding day and the day I miscarried, nearly dying in the process.

"What is it?" I asked. I took note on how shaky my voice seemed. It was scary to even think that my voice was so unsteady. I had just become a certified doctor a few months ago. My voice wasn't supposed to be shaky!

Jacob averted his eyes from mine. What wasn't he telling me? "Jacob?"

"It's Hope," he replied. I let out a small gasp and I could feel my eyes widen in horror. What was wrong with my baby?

Jacob knelt down and I approached him, climbing on to his back. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and he held on to my legs. He stood up and began running into the woods, towards the direction of his house.

* * *

As we approached, I could hear howling and laugher. Jacob set me down and together we walked out of the clearing.

Embry, Quil, Emily and Claire stood in front of Jacob's house. They were all looking up. I followed their gaze and felt my heartbeat out of my chest. What the hell was Hope doing on the roof?! How did she get up there anyway?!

"Hope Elizabeth Cullen!" I shouted, making my presence known. Quil and Embry jumped at the sound of my angry tone. They probably thought I was going to take my anger out on them. I huffed and crossed my arms. I should take it out on the three stooges. They were supposed to be watching her! Who in their right minds leaves a six-year-old unsupervised?

_Quil Ateara. Embry Call. Jacob Black._ Those were the names that my mind gave me.

"Get down here!" I shouted. Quil and Embry quivered in fear but my tone didn't seem to phase my daughter one bit. She stared down at me with determination. She wasn't backing down. She was Edward's daughter all right. Every bit of stubbornness ran through her blood.

"What are you doing up there?" I called up, bringing my hand up over my eyes to shield them from the sun.

Hope spun around in circles with her arms outstretched. Was she crazy? She could fall! "I want to fly!" she called down. Her voice was light and carefree. "I want to fly and go see daddy!"

"Stay right there!" Jacob called up to her. "I'm coming up to get you!" He proceeded to his shed to get a ladder.

"What's going on?" Billy, Jacob's father, asked as he came wheeling himself out of the house.

"Hope's on the roof," Claire told the old man. I glanced over at Billy and he was smiling.

That's when it dawned on me.

Two months ago, back in May, Jacob and the other two stooges had taken Hope and Claire cliff diving. Ever since then, Hope had some obsession with wanting to be able to fly. She just never acted on the urge to fly.

Hope squatted down and eyed the ground. No doubt she was making calculations. She was a Cullen through-and-through. She was extremely smart for a little girl. At age three, she could read _Pride & Prejudice_ by Jane Austen without stumbling on any words. At age four, she was able to count to two hundred. And last year, she mastered long division. No typical child could do that, unless she was part vampire like Hope.

Before Jacob got back with the ladder, Hope straightened herself and jumped off of the roof. Claire, Emily and I watched in horror while Embry, Quil and Billy were hiding their snickers.

Hope let out a frustrated sigh as she hit the floor, landing on her butt. She didn't cry like I would have. She was infuriated that she couldn't fly to go see Edward.

Minutes later, Jacob returned with his ladder and shock came over his features. "How'd you get her down?" he asked me as he watched Hope, who was unfortunately examining the roof once again.

"She jumped," I replied, still in shock.

"Couldn't fly, huh?" Jacob asked Hope.

She turned her attention to him, glaring at him like it was his entire fault. "I hate gravity."


	7. Meadow

_Ok, so this isn't a new oneshot but I went back and edited it. Bella isn't mentioned in it at all. I took that out._

* * *

**Meadow**

_Hope's POV_

Mom and Uncle Jacob had left for the grocery store about ten minutes ago. They had decided to leave me in the care of Quil and Embry after what happened a few months ago in the canned foods section.

How was I supposed to know you didn't pull a can from the middle? I didn't even know the pyramid of chicken noodle soup would collapse! Who even stacks cans in a pyramid?

But all because of that one little, teensy incident, I'm pretty much banned from the store and forced to spend time with two lug heads. Luckily for me, they're busy with Embry's kids who whine if all attention isn't on them.

So, nearly five minutes after Mom left with Uncle Jacob, through the whines of Brea and Gabi, I managed to sneak out.

I didn't really know where I was going now but I knew that I had been walking for a while because my feet felt like they were just about to fall off. Aren't seven year olds supposed to be able to go nonstop without feeling aching feet?

"Quiet! Somebody's coming!" I heard somebody hiss from a few feet away. I kept walking until I walked through the trees into a beautiful clearing. It was a meadow like the one my mom had shown me in her photo album and standing across from me, on the other side of the meadow, were two people. One looked like a little pixie that I've seen in books. The other one would intimidate any normal kid but he wore a big, stupid grin and I knew immediately that he wasn't dangerous.

All three of us just stood in our spots, staring at one another. The only sound was the wind and some birds chirping in the distance.

The pixie leaned over to the big man and whispered, "She's so cute!" She was so quiet that it would have been nearly impossible for anyone to hear her but Mom always said that I had extraordinary hearing that I inherited from my dad.

"We can't keep her, Alice," The big man whispered back with a chuckle. "She belongs to somebody already."

I looked at them as they conversed back and forth. They were so beautiful with their pale, translucent skin and topaz eyes. The one Big Man had called Alice looked like a porcelain doll that I had in my room back in New York.

I took a step forward but stopped hesitantly. They had noticed my movement towards them and I couldn't help but hear my mom scolding me for talking to strangers. I shook my head fiercely and continued to walk forward. I didn't stop until I was directly in front of them.

Alice wasn't that much taller than I was, maybe a foot or two. However, Big Man was even taller than Mom! But I don't think he was taller than Uncle Jacob.

"Are you lost?" Alice asked. Her voice was beautiful. It sounded like something you'd hear coming from a music box designed by Disney.

I shook my head, my bronze colored hair hitting me in the face. "No," I replied with a smile. "My mom went to the grocery store with my uncle."

"And they left you alone?" Big Man asked.

Once again, I shook my head. "I snuck off," I answered. "My babysitters are lug heads and I was sick of listening to two brats crying so I just left."

Alice exchanged a glance with Big Man. It was obvious that they were pretty much having a silent conversation.

"You're pretty," I said to Alice out of the blue.

My comment seemed to make Alice smile, which made me happy too. "Thank you," Alice said as she knelt down in front of me. "You're pretty too."

I grinned even wider at Alice's compliment. Big Man plopped right onto the meadow ground, wearing his same stupid grin. Alice sat down too, crossed leg.

I remained standing. I didn't feel too short compared to Alice but I felt like an ant compared to Big Man.

"I'm Hope," I said.

"Nice to meet you, Hope," Big Man said. "This is Alice and I'm Emmett."

I nodded, still grinning and eventually I sat down directly in front of Alice and Emmett. My feet and legs were still tired from walking all the way from La Push.

"Why didn't your mom leave you with your father?" Alice asked.

I sighed and tried to distract myself with an orange colored leaf on the ground. I hated having to answer any questions about my father because I barely knew anything about him. It was worse when I had to talk about it to complete strangers but Alice and Emmett seemed harmless enough. But because I didn't have an answer, I just shrugged.

"You don't know?" Alice asked.

I looked up at Alice and Emmett with tears forming in my eyes. I never cried. The last time I came close to crying was when I was two and pulled the door off of Embry's car. That's it. I didn't cry when Mom didn't marry Uncle Jacob. I didn't cry when she lost my little sister. I didn't cry when I jumped off the roof at Uncle Jacob's. I just didn't cry.

"What's wrong?" Emmett asked. I shifted my gaze between the two beautiful looking creatures and sighed again. I wanted nothing more than to be beautiful like Alice and Emmett.

"I don't know where or _who_ my father is," I mumbled but by their expressions I could tell that they had heard me.

"Well, where are you from?" Alice asked.

"New York but we're here in Forks and La Push visiting family."

Alice and Emmett both nodded and stood together. Emmett reached out his gigantic hand and helped me too my feet.

"Thanks," I said.

"Alice? Emmett?" another voice called. It didn't sound loud. Actually, it sounded like the person calling for the two was speaking inside a small house. "Time to go."

Alice and Emmett quickly glanced in the direction of the voice before turning back to me. They both looked at me curiously, like they had never seen anyone like me before. "Did you --?" Emmett began.

"Did I what?"

"Did you just hear Esme?" Alice asked.

I nodded and began dragging my foot through the meadow's grass. "My mom says I inherited my father's good hearing," I answered. "Too bad that I don't know him, huh?"

Alice nodded. "We have to go," she said. "We're moving to Alaska."

"That's far away, isn't it?" I asked.

"Not as far as New York," Alice answered with a beautiful laugh. I just smiled.

"Have a safe trip," I said.

"We always do," Emmett said. "Maybe we'll see you again someday."

I nodded and grinned even wider. Just the mention of seeing Alice and Emmett again sounded wonderful. They had been so kind and it was nice to get away from La Push. "I'm looking forward to it," I replied.

Both bent down to hug me. I felt like Emmett would break my body into two by his touch but he was just as gentle as Uncle Jacob. As they hugged me, I took in their scent. Alice smelt like roses while Emmett smelt of pine.

"Bye," I said as they took off running into the woods.

* * *

For ten minutes after they left, I just stood in the exact same spot that I had been in before they had left. As they left, they didn't seem to notice that I was till watching. While I watched, I analyzed their graceful movements. They were trying to run at a normal human speed and when they thought that I wasn't looking anymore they had picked up speed.

So, now as I walked back home, ready to face the wrath of my mother and Uncle Jacob, I thought about meeting Alice and Emmett. They weren't human. They were far from it. They were more beautiful than any typical human being and they were incredibly graceful.

Now, only one question invaded my mind…

What were they?


	8. New Penname

Sorry it's not an update

Sorry it's not an update. I wasn't going to send this out but I don't want to lose my readers/reviewers!

This is my new name, Cinnamint Kitty. A friend of mine thought it up. Anyway, I'm formerly known as PrincessSolaria. Now I must get back to updating my profile so I can start to get updates for my stories out! Thanks!


End file.
